Fear the Witches
by Rileyanna
Summary: His graceful movements mesmerized the people around him and they halted to see him dance, slowly moving his feet to an inaudible rhythm. But it all turns around when fear and hatred is planted into the depths of everyones heart for some people who are born with special abilities. Let's start a witch hunt... OC SUBMISSION CLOSED
1. OC submission

**Heeey! I'm back! With a new story! Read the little prologue and send in an OC if you want!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inazuma Eleven characters.**

* * *

One day, in the city of Inazuma, a man appeared, cloaked in red. His graceful movements mesmerized the people around him and they halted to see him dance, slowly moving his feet to an inaudible rhythm. A little boy with brown hair that was held up by an orange piece of cloth hid behind his mothers skirt. Big brown orbs peeked from behind her legs and saw how the cloaked man raised his arms like he was praising the heavens above. In a second everything went dark and people started screaming. The man had disappeared. The little boy had no idea what just happened but he felt that his mother was filled with fear and anger. Why? Why was she afraid?

* * *

**Okay, so I know I shouldn't start another story but I want to so badly. Anyway, I'd love some OCs for this story soooo…. Send them in please!**

* * *

**Name:**

**Gender: **(not only female please, I want some male action as wel)

**Age:**

**Appearance: **(details!)

**Clothes: **(keep in mind, this story takes place in medieval times!)

**Personality: **(details!)

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Habits:**

**Flaws:**

**Mage: **(yes/no)

**(if mage) Element: **(water, fire, earth, air)

**Subcategory element: **(e.g. earth – metal, or water – mist)

**Unique ability in accordance to your subcategory: **

**Soul animal: **(taken: raven, squid, lion, wolf, fox, polar fox, ferret, giraffe, tiger, black panther, scorpion,)

**Crush: **(taken: Tsurugi Kyousuke, Kirino Ranmaru, Shindou Takuto, Hakuryuu, Shuu, Amemiya Taiyou, Kageyama Hikaru, Yamana Akane, Sorano Aoi, Beta, Yukimura Hyouga)

**Friends/characters you take a liking to:**

**Rivals/enemies:**

**Life story: **(if you want me to go into depth with your character, I need details!)

**Any other information:**

**IMPORTANT: I do NOT accept OC's via review, please PM them to me!**

**I love to see what you come up with!**

**Xx Riley**

* * *

**accepted OC's:**

Yamazaki Honoka - Soccers Heart

Maou Akuma - Shiranai Atsune

Mirai Yamato - Shiranai Atsune

Arisu Himura - TheWhisperingOwl

Narumi Reina - Neko-chan405

Watanabe Ayumi - InkedShell

Inoshishi Chikai - Swag Giraffe

Inoshishi Kirito - Swag Giraffe

Kobayashi Rai - StarAngels

Meigou Yougan - The Tython

Kurotsuki Kiba - Wolf2508


	2. Chapter 1

**Heey you all! The first chapter is here already! Thank you, everyone for the OC's that you have been sending in :) There's a list in the previous chapter with the accepted OC's. I'll keep the submission open up until the next chapter comes up. Again, thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inazuma Eleven or GO characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The temperature was killing him and the heavy bag hanging on his shoulder didn't make it any better. The sweat was dripping down his pink hair, and it wasn't even midday yet. The weight of the bag made him scrape his feet against the dirty pavement. The gaps between the narrow soil were filled with dirt, animal excreta and small insects feeding on little pieces of overripe and flattened of food. The smell was terrible, but for someone who lived in the very centre of the village, it was no big deal. The houses towered over the narrow streets, giving him some shadow, but that didn't save him from the hot air that drifted through the alleys. An elderly woman walked past him, slowly, and leaning on an old branch that served as a walking stick. He knew she was staring at him. Everyone did. You didn't see someone with pink hair that often. Therefore, it wasn't strange that he had been called out for witch once in a while. Luckily, it was now common knowledge in the village that there was a rare gene for pink hair that coincidental ran in my family. Were he to move out of the village, he probably wouldn't survive for a week. People would show up in front of his house with torches and pitchforks, ordering him to come out of his house so they could burn him alive. Little did they know he was no witch because of his pink hair.

Little did they know it was for another reason.

The road out of town led past a few farms. He greeted the old man that was working on the field. He was a kind man. He gave him food when there was a bad harvest and people died from starvation. But the man didn't know. He didn't know what lied under the friendly exterior of Kirino Ranmaru, the calm and polite son of the seamstress and dressmaker of the village. If he knew, he would let him starve when the next famine struck.

He reached the Old Forest just before the sun was at its peak. When he passed the first trees and knew the outer world could not see him anymore, he put the heavy bag down to let it lean against the trunk of a fallen tree. The heat had become unbearable, even in the shadows of the old trees. Kirino took a deep breath and raised his hands just a little bit to let the hover just above the height of his hips, palms turned upward. Before his eyes, the air around him turned from clear to grey and it wasn't long before he could feel little drops of cold water against his clothes and skin. He just stood there for a minute with his arms wide cooling down.

When he took the bag again and continued his journey, this time, a small cloud of mist following him and sticking to him like his wet shirt. He made sure the mist didn't touch the bag though. He didn't want the contents to get spoiled by the water.

After a few minutes, he saw what he was looking for. Hidden behind the trees and shrubs stood a tiny wooden cottage in a small open area at the bank of a narrow stream. In front of the cottage lied the trunk of a dead tree and the remaining bits of an old fireplace. With their feet in the stream stood two figures. One was an adult man with straight, cyan hair that reached his lower back dressed in only pants made of animal skin. He was bent forward to cup his hands in the water and splash it in his face. Next to him was a girl dressed in pieces of cloth messily sewed together to a short dress. Her black hair was tied up and even though Kirino could not see as clearly through the mist, he knew she saw him coming. He expected nothing less from Ranmyaku Tsuki. She was the strongest person he had ever met. Compared to her, his power was very weak. As Kirino closed in on the foot bathing duo, he waved his hand in front of his face, as if carelessly wiping away an annoying insect, and the mist lifted returning his sharp sight to him.

The cyan haired man turned around to face Kirino and only now did he see the trademark eye patch that the man wore. The black fabric covered the man's right eye completely from his upper cheek up to his eyebrow making it harder to read his facial expressions. It was difficult to tell whether Sakuma Jirou was smiling or frowning but listening to his husky voice, Kirino could tell that Sakuma was happy to see him. Kirino walked towards the water where Sakuma put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey, Kirino! How are you doing?" he asked Kirino who put down the heavy bag and smiled genuinely.

"I'm just fine. I've only had one threat in the past two weeks which is an improvement. On top of that, I should be asking you how you two are doing here. I mean, I'm not the one in hiding," he answered Sakuma's question.

"It is not going to last long you know," Kirino raised his eyebrows. This was the first time he heard her speak in a month. Her voice was gruff but without any sharp edge. She continued speaking, "At one point, they're going to find out about you and you'll be forced to go into hiding yourself. The old farmer is already suspecting something." Kirino looked at her, surprised.

"What do you mean? How do you know that?" he asked her and she just pulled up her shoulders.

"You think I just sit still the whole day? I need to have something to do while you're off playing polite village boy," she shrugged, "I let him see you and his reaction was quite suspicious." Kirino sighed.

"I guess you're right. I should take some measures." Sakuma looked at him with a compassionate, rusty eye, "It's okay, Kirino," seeing as the pink haired boy got a sad expression on his face, "I know what it's like and it's no fun, but if you don't want to end like Fudou, hanging by the neck in front of a huge crowd, you've got to leave that village. Rumors spread fast as hell."

Kirino sighed again and watched as Sakuma lifted the bag with food and took it inside the cottage. Sakuma was no witch. He was just an ordinary man with a defect on his right eye. Unfortunately, the people of the village were not able anymore to see the difference anymore between a normal disorder and true witchcraft. How many innocent people were beheaded? Burned at the stake? Thrown into the lake with stones around their feet? It just wasn't fair! They were just innocent people with normal lives, normal bodies, normal minds. Just because they have a certain special talent or ability, or in Sakuma's case, an inability, they are hunted down like mice. And who decided that being able to create a cloud of mist was a danger to humanity and that it needed to be wiped out together with the rest of the people that were able to do things that normal people could not?

When did this madness start?

_I curse your ways_

* * *

**Okay, this was a practice chapter. I'd love to know what you think of it :)**

**Leave reviews please... they motivate me like hell**

**Seeyanexttime**

**Xx Riley**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! A new update already! I'm amazed by my own speed! A special thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story up to now and those who send in their OC's. Normally, I would just start writing without a clear idea for the plot, but thanks to all your ideas, the whole story is coming together in my head!**

**Disclaimer: You're going to make me do this every chapter. That's just cruel!**

**Warning: OOCness everywhere... sorry, but it's necessary for the plot..**

**Anyway... ENJOY**

* * *

Tenma looked at the girl as if she had just hit him in the face. His brown orbs were widened to the size of small plates and his mouth was slightly open in amazement. His hands were cramped into fists around the dark fabric of his pants. He looked at the girl before him. All her concentration seemed to be focused at her feet that were nervously fidgeting around in the dry soil.

"Is that really true?" he asked with his voice in a pitch that was a notch higher than it normally was. He had to admit he started to panic as he turned towards the other figure of the company.

"And you knew of this?" he asked the boy with navy blue hair that was messily tied up in a high ponytail. His golden eyes radiated the answer: yes.

Tenma swore he was about to pull out his own hair. This had been going on all the time and he hadn't been made aware of it. Narumi Reina had moved into town three years ago. At the time, the cyan haired girl was a mess. She had been betrayed by her parents, had worked her butt off and lived on the streets. Tenma wasn't first to find her, unfortunately. He would have gladly taken her in, but the woman at the edge of town had to find him first. When he met Reina again, she had gained some weight because she was now actually eating some nutritious food instead of scraping remnants of the streets. She looked healthier. Tenma spoke to her, told her about himself, carefully asked her questions and slowly gained her trust as she gained his. He learned about her past and she learned about his insecurities. Now that he found out that she had been hiding something major from him these past three years, he questioned his trust in her. Tenma turned to the boy again.

"Tell me, Kyousuke, are you a witch too?" he spit the question out in a single breath. The navy blue haired boy, now identified as Kyousuke looked Tenma fiercely in the eyes. That was the moment, the world started to spin around and his knees started to buckle under his weight. He needed to get away. Now

Reina almost cried when she saw Tenma almost collapse, regained himself, and started running off, back to town. He had been her best friend and now, he probably hated her. She should never have told him. She should have just disappeared without telling anyone. Or she should have told him earlier. She shrugged the latter off, though. She knew about Tenma's situation. His parents held an even greater fear and hate towards witches than the rest of the inhabitants of the endless wasteland. Also, some of Tenma's friends were against witchcraft and she remembered how Tsurugi had told him how Kageyama Hikaru, one of Tenma's friends, had been the one that put the rope about Fudou Akio's neck.

Fudou was the blacksmith of town. He had always been an odd type, never truly seeking contact with the outer world and shaving half of his hair off, leaving a small tuft of hair at the top of his head. It seemed that he possessed the ability to bend metal to his will. No wonder he was the best blacksmith of the land. Only Sakuma and Kidou could be called his liaisons from town, but Kidou died just before Fudou was hanged, from a fatal wound caused by a hog while Kidou was hunting. Sakuma had to flee shortly after the hanging, otherwise he would be hanging next to the half-bald man.

The empty, roofless shack that hid them from sight provided some shadow from the evening sun but still, Reina was sweating. She turned her hands into a fist and punched the fragile, wooden wall next to her causing it to squeek and groan of having to bear. Her knuckles turned a nice shade of purple only a few seconds later and she hissed at the burning feeling of the pain. Her other hand quickly covered her severed hand and a mere moment later, she could feel the cold seeping through her fingers, cooling the bruise. Kyousuke shook his head and sighed.

"Mind where you throw your fists," he calmly stated. How, in the heaven's name, could he be so calm? Reina smiled at him with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Shut the hell up, will you?" her voice was soft and sweet like honey, which made the simple statement scarier than it would normally be.

"You do understand that we're not safe anymore? You too. You may live in the Tsurugi manor, but that doesn't make you any less of a witch," she stated with a worried frown, "It's a matter of time before Hikaru, Kariya or Kariya's newfound best friend Kirito finds out."

Tsurugi shrugged, "Kirito? The guy is too lazy to get off his ass for you or me. And if he does, Kirino has the situation under control."

Reina raised her eyebrows, "What does Kirino have to with this?"

Kyousuke tensed a bit. He questioned his thoughts to tell her about Kirino's importance. It was not that he didn't trust the cyan haired girl, he just didn't want to give away Kirino's position this easily to anyone. The guy already had a lot of trouble taking care of two fugitives and he didn't know how much more he could take. He decided against distrusting Reina.

"Kirino is the centre of everything. He is the one who keeps tabs on everyone, has connections to everyone, he has the clearest plan, one that could work actually. But enough about Kirino," Kyousuke changed the subject of the pink haired boy, "You stay in the village, okay? That is, until there are people in front of your door with torches, pitchforks and crosses. That is the moment you flee through the back door as swiftly as the fox you idolize. You do not tell anyone, not even Haruna. You just run, you do not look back and you come to this shack through the high grass there. It's not a straight line and it may take a little longer than usual but it is necessary if you want to avoid being seen. I'll be here. Until that day comes, you live the life you've always lived. Do not change your daily routine. Just doe what you've always done so you won't raise unnecessary suspicions beforehand. Can I trust you on this?"

Reina looked at him with determination in her eyes. She didn't want to leave the village like that, but it was necessary for her survival. She would miss Haruna, but her own life depended on it and the idea of being beheaded, or being burned at the stake didn't appeal to her that much.

"Yes."

Tenma just ran. He didn't stop until his lungs felt like they were on fire. When he reached the edge of town, his jog turned into walking which in turn turned into the dragging of his feet until he finally halted. He bent over to catch his breath. When he finally was able to breathe calmly, he continued his stroll home where his parents were waiting for him with dinner.

Though he didn't want to lose his friends, he had no choice. He needed to protect other people, apart from them. He needed to protect his fellow townsmen from witches. That was what he swore to the mayor, together with the other teenagers. It was an oath he could not break. If he let these two people keep roaming the streets freely, they would destroy the town eventually. Witches were created to destroy and in order to keep his life in this town intact, he would need to get rid of them. As he turned around in his bed, he fell asleep with the plan of having a serious conversation with Hikaru.

_I curse your possessions_

* * *

**Tenma and Hikaru are sooo OOC! But then again, this is an AU fic, so I guess I'm allowed to *insert evil laugh here***

**And well... I did not just kill Fudou, but Kidou as well. Don't hate me please! Against popular opinion, I do not take a great liking towards our goggled playmaker, sooooo... Yeah, well... I killed him.**

**But, before you start throwing your rotted vegetables, I did introduce two OC's here! Narumi Reina mainly and an introduction to the character of Inoshishi Kirito :) **

**Did I get your OC right a bit, Neko-chan405?**

**Let me know what you think! (I will try to break my record of total reviews for a story which is 47 so I'm counting on you guys)**

**No seriously, your reviews motivate me to update and keep this story going, because as soon as it stops to attract someones attention, I'd probably stop writing.**

**I love y'all, guys!**

**Xx Riley**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Against my expectations (since I am on a vacation) I am able to update! My sincere greetings from the French Alps where I have, to my surprise, wireless internet connection! . Sooo I was able to write and I present to you: the next chapter of Fear the Witches!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline...**

* * *

The light that fell through the open window felt like an arrow to Tenma's eyes. His hands moved over his face, trying to wipe away the lingering sights of his vivid dreams. Reina and Tsurugi, plotting together to overthrow the town with their witchcraft. In his dream, their eyes had turned a deep shade of red and they had smiled at him with twisted grins as they pulled him apart slowly and painfully. Tenma sighed. He had waited for three days, thinking whether or not to pass this piece of valuable information to Kariya. Tsurugi and Reina had gone back to their usual daily activities, probably to avoid any unwanted attention. Tsurugi was helping his father and brother with their trading business while Reina was helping Haruna in the city garden. Tenma had avoided them like he avoided the plague. His parents had noticed Tsurugi's and Reina's absence as Tenma often took them home for dinner and they would have lots of fun up until the late hours. His parents had asked him where his two best friends were but he had stubbornly gulped down some more soup so he wouldn't have to answer the question.

After quickly pulling his shirt over his head, he entered the living room where his mother was washing some of her husbands clothes.

"Goodmorning, sweetie," she said when she saw Tenma enter the room, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," he answered, "Quite well. You want some help with that, mom?"

His mother shook her head, "No, don't bother. I'm almost finished anyway. Why don't you have some breakfast and go off to meet with your friends? I baked some bread. Take a loaf and go and enjoy the weather while you still can. It will be winter before you know it."

"Thanks, mom!" Tenma walked towards the small wobbly table and took the last loaf of bread and walked out the door.

Kariya lived in a small apartment consisting of one room that held nothing but one wooden bed, a table, two chairs and a wooden tub to wash in. His mother had died from starvation 2 winters ago and his father was practically always in the local church, being the preacher and such, which meant Kariya lived alone. He managed just fine as his dad got some money from the church donations to support his son.

Kariya himself was a weird kid who sometimes seemed to have two personalities. One moment, he could be friendly and polite, and the next, he was a cunning prankster who did not let go of any opportunity to ruin someone's day. Even to Tenma himself, it was a mistery why he felt attracted to the boy.

He was not surprised when he found the blue haired prankster in his apartment together with Inoshishi Kirito, the hazel eyed shoemaker's son. The two boys had met through both trying to pull a prank at Kirino Ranmaru at the same time and they had been causing trouble around town together since. Seeing the look on their red faces and their chests heaving up and down, Tenma assumed they had just made someone very mad at them.

"Tenma," Kirito managed to say between panting, "Have you seen my sister? She's on a rampage."

Tenma raised his eyebrows. He knew Kirito's twin sister Chikai as a shy girl who never got angry, let alone go on a rampage.

Kariya seemed to see Tenma's confusion, "Well, not Chikai really. It's more Midori who's rampaging," he said grinning.

Seto Midori was the daughter of the owner of the local bar. Her mother had been a prostitute and her father had taken her from her mother after she was born, convinced that the woman could not take care of a small child. She had been under his care ever since and now, at the age of 15, she was often found in the bar where she worked as waitress, hostess or bartender. Apart from that, the girl had the reputation of being a dangerous hothead with a temper that would scare the average street brawler.

"You guys can be so stupid," Tenma sighed, "You know how she is when you mess with her. You should know best, Kirito," he said as he pointed at a bruise on Kirito's chin: Midori's treat when Kirito had tried to match her up with Nishiki Ryouma, the son of the Chef of Order.

"Anyway, I'm not here to talk about your problems with Midori, I'm here for something else." This seemed to catch the attention of the two pranksters as they bent over towards the brown haired boy, eager not to miss anything of what was about to be said.

"It's about Tsurugi Kyousuke and Narumi Reina..."

A red haired girl stormed through the streets on her way to the golden eyed pranksters home. Her green eyes glared daggers and steam seemed to come out of her ears. Behind her followed a more delicate girl in a gown for middle-class citizens. Her auburn hair bounced with her steps and her hazel eyes were filled with worry as she tried to stop furious redhead in front of her.

"Midori, it's no use! They're gone already! You can get your revenge next time." Hearing this, Midori halted and turned around. She seemed to count to ten, inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm herself down and finally managed to put on a smile.

"You're right," she said, "but next time I see your beloved twin brother, he will end up with his head so far up his own ass, he can see what he had for breakfast." Chikai didn't particularly like the eerie grin that spread on Midori's face.

"Yeah, I''ll make sure I will not be there to watch when that happens,"she said pricking a finger into Midori's shoulder.

Apparently, there was something interesting behind Chikai's back because Midori smiled softly, grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. On the other side of the street walked no one else than her life-long crush Kageyama Hikaru. The innocent looking boy was quickly pacing down the street with an expression plastered on his face that was a mix of anger, fear and worry. Chikai felt her face heaten up and she could swear she was as red as a tomato could possibly be. Midori smiled.

"Now, why don't you go talk to your little friend, while I continue my search for your asshole of a brother and his partner in crime. See ya!" Before Chikai could protest, Midori had already run off, her long skirt disappearing behind the corner of the street.

Now there was nothing left to do but go and start a conversation with the indigo haired boy. Before she actually realized what she was doing, she called out Hikaru's name. He looked up from the ground, his eyes found Chikai and he tried to smile, failing miserably.

"Oh, hey, Chikai," he said and Chikai immediately saw that something was terribly amiss.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go see my uncle."

When Hikaru went to his uncle, it usually meant bad news. The last time that happened it ended up in a dead person hanging in the plaza.

"There are witches in the village. I heard it from Kariya," he told her and she asked the question that immediately came to mind.

"Who?"

Hikaru hesitated before answering her question.

The answer made her gasp for some air.

_I curse your behavior_

* * *

**Sooooo... What did you guys think? Did I portray your OC 's right?**

**Though I am personally not too happy with this chapter, I'm happy I posted it.**

**Review, my friends!**

**Xx Riley**


	5. Chapter 4

**OmG another chapter for my dear readers! I'm so motivated for this story! And I read a book in which someone beheaded girls and stored their heads in a freezer, but don't worry. I'm not going to do that in this story :P**

** Disclaimer: Nothing's mine except the storyline!**

* * *

Chikai was, to say the least, shocked. After she had talked to Hikaru she had gone home to her father. Inoshishi Hiro was busy polishing one of his fresh made shoes in the back of the room when his auburn haired daughter entered the shop with a frightened expression plastered on her face and he immediately knew something was wrong. He dropped the shoe, he would do the polishing over later, and walked towards her to hold her in his strong arms. Chikai just stood there with wide eyes, breathing into her father's chest and her arms wrapped around his waist.

"What's wrong?" He asked her while soothing her by rubbing her back softly. She raised her head and looked him in the eye.

"Reina and Kyousuke are witches and Kageyama Reiji knows about them," she told him.

Hiro's eyes widened at this statement. Though he didn't know Narumi Reina that well, he did know Haruna, the woman Reina lived with. He always had a nice talk with her when she came to the shop and he knew Tsurugi Kyousuke as the boy who would always bring new loads of leather to the shop. His father and brother owned the trading company of the village.

"How do you know this?"

"I talked to Hikaru and he had heard it from Kariya and Kirito who in turn heard it from Tenma. From what I know, Reina and Kyousuke have told Tenma themselves without being forced by anyone. Hikaru told me they told Tenma because they felt guilty about keeping it a secret from him and they hoped he would keep it a secret being their best friend and all."

Hiro shook his head. He knew the situation Tenma was in and understood his actions. Tenma's parents were very religious and held a greater hate towards witches than the average inhabitant of this land. Of course, Tenma was under a lot of pressure and Hiro could understand that the boy felt betrayed because he was left out of this secret by his best friends.

"What about Kirito, dad?" Chikai asked.

"Your brother has made some difficult friends, seeing the situation, but don't you worry. Kirito may be blunt and lazy, but he is a good actor and if it ever goes wrong, we move."

Midori had decided against punching Kirito's face after she heard from Chikai what had happened. Kirito was in a difficult situation as it was and he didn't need her providing him a black eye to add to that. She had immediately turned around on her heels and went to the pub she called home. Inside the dark room sat some drunken men who tried to grab onto Midori's skirt as she walked by but she was able to slap the greedy hands away. At the other end of the room stood a slim girl leaning against the counter. Her hair was untied except for two strands of hair above her ears that were tied back in braids. A few strands of hair hid the left side of her face and her hands were playing with what seemed like two wooden dice which held all her attention until Midori called her name.

"Kiba! Thank you for taking over for me. You're amazing," Midori said once she reached the girl.

Kurotsuki Kiba put the dice on the counter, untied her apron and carelessly threw it to Midori.

"No problem! Did you get the bastard?" Midori knew she meant Kirito.

"No, he fleed to Kariya's house and I decided to be polite and not break down somebody else's home," she answered.

Kiba laughed amically and started to walk away since Midori had paid her beforehand for her help in the bar.

"Well then, I'll be going! Good luck with these lads," she said over her shoulder as she pointed at the drunken men leaning over in their chairs. The moment Kiba opened the door, she saw Kirino standing on the other side. The pink haired boy smiled at her and greeted her like he normally would since the two were friends. After having some small talk with the pink haired boy, Kiba waved at Midori again in the opening of the door and then left.

Kirino walked towards Midori and went straight to the point, "You heard it, right?"

Midori just nodded.

"I'm going to get them out tonight."

Midori raised her eyebrows, "Tonight? That's not a lot of time."

"I know," Kirino said as he fidgeted nervously with the ends of the sleeves of his shirt, "But Kyousuke knows the plan, so he knows what to do. Reina does too if what

Kyousuke told me is true."

Midori looked at the pink haired boy with knowing eyes, "And I guess you've come to me for supplies?"

Kirino nodded and followed Midori as she turned around to walk to the storage room. From a cupboard, she took a few loafs of bread and some cheese which she put in a brown shoulder bag. She walked to the back of the room where she took a bottle of wine, screwed it open, took a big gulp from the alcoholic drink and emptied the bottle in an old sink only to fill it with water again.

"Was that really necessary?" Kirino asked her.

"What do you care?" It was obvious that she didn't want to discuss her drinking behavior with him and he let the subject drop. He took the bag from her hands and put it over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the supplies. I see you tomorrow?"

Midori shrugged, "Yeah, sure! Make sure you get them out safe, okay? And watch out for yourself too!"

Kirino smiled, "I'll be careful. Don't worry about me."

Kiba was walking down the main road, searching for someone in some need of help in exchange for payment. Some extra savings never hurt anyone. Unfortunately, there seemed to be no jobs left to take on so after buying some meat at Fubuki Shirou's butcher shop where she feverishly tried to avoid his apprentice, she decided to return to the dark alley she called home. Entering said alley, she stood face to face with a boy cloaked in red with jet black hair and a big, pink coloured, scar on his chin. Seeing the expression on the boy's face, Kiba could tell he was just as shocked as she was. That shocked expression didn't last long though, and in the blink of an eye, the boy had turned around and disappeared in the shadows of the small houses, leaving Kiba standing in the middle of the alleyway.

Suddenly, from the plaza, she heard a loud voice yelling some incomprehensable words. Kiba decided that having dinner could wait a little bit and left the alley again to walk for the plaza. On her way, she noticed that a lot of people were going in the same direction.

A big crowd had gathered at the plaza to listen to Kageyama Reiji, who was standing in front of the doors of the church.

"That's why we need to execute them! To prevent danger coming to the normal citizens! They are a threat to the peace and order that exist in this land and village! So are you with me!?"

The crowd shouted, some cupping their hands around their mouth to increase the volume of their voice, others putting their fists in the air to put emphasis on their statement. Kiba saw Hikaru standing next to his uncle with a solid expression on his face. Next to him was Kariya, smiling. She saw Kirito and Chikai standing in the crowd together with their father, she saw Atsushi Minamisawa, the pretty boy of the village and his friend Kurama Norihito, she saw Amemiya Taiyou, the baker's apprentice, and she could swear she saw a boy cloaked in red with a big scar on his chin watching the happening from a darkened corner.

_I curse your appearance_

* * *

**I'm so sorry if your OC didn't appear yet! But I think inteoducing all OC's at once is confusing and you don't really get to know the characters really well, so I put them in the story gradually and slowly. I'm so sorry if it takes a while for you OC to make an appearance. **

**Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think in your reviews! Did I portray your characters well? Was the setting okay? Let me know!**

**Review! And the next chapter will be on shortly!**

**Xx Riley **


	6. Chapter 5

**Haaayy Everyone! Here's another chapter for Fear the Witches! It took a little longer to update than I first thought it would, but here it is anyway.**

**I just want to give a huge thank you to all you readers and reviewers, You guys made my day!**

**Disclaimer: Imagine what it would be like if I did own it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Reina heard the shouting of the villagers before she could actually see them coming. She should have seen this coming. She should have known that Tenma could not have kept her secret. For him to take three days to leak the information to Kariya or Hikaru was a miracle and she should be thankful that she was still alive. Kyousuke's plan rushed through her head. She didn't know where and how long she would be hiding so she put some bread and books in her black bag in a hurry. She put on her cloak and before she opened the door, she took one last look at a sleeping Haruna. The always happy and noisy woman had taken her in when she had needed help and had taken care of her ever since. Reina could not describe with words how thankful she was for this woman. However, there was no time to be thankful.

She opened the door, stepped outside and closed it behind her again. A loud shout: "There she is!" from her left alarmed her and she turned around to look at the source of the shout. She saw a few men and women waving with their fists and running towards her. She suddenly realised that she hadn't taken the back door like she was supposed to, but had stepped onto the main road where she was in plain sight. It was too late to beat herself up for it because the villagers were coming for her.

She turned right and ran. To shake off her pursuers, she took some alleys and even though she was much slower than the grown men who were coming after her, she was able to put some distance between them by rushing in and out alleyways and climbing over walls. After she passed the last houses of the village came the tricky part: she had to reach the high grass. Taking a moment to catch a bit of breath, she heard the voices of the villagers closing in on her again and she ran on, feeling her bag bouncing up and down to the beat of her steps and bumping into her back in a steady rhythm. A tall man with a bald shaved head was getting dangerously close to her and she could swear that she felt his hasted breath in her neck. The high grass seemed to close and yet so far away. Her thighs hurt, her ankles were wobbly, her feet scraped against the ground and her lungs felt like they were about to burst. She wouldn't make it. She would never meet Kyousuke behind the abandoned shack. She would never get older than the 14 years she was. She would never fall in love. She would never get children. She would never die the peaceful death she hoped to have when she would be old. She just wanted a peaceful life and now, all her effort for it was in vein.

At that moment, suddenly the man fell down. Reina turned around and saw how a fox was clawing at the man's face. She couldn't help but stand still and watch the curious scene. The fox seemed to emit a soft light and lit the body of the now dead man like the candle on the small desk that stood in Haruna's room on a late night. Reina brought herself to look at the mangled body and the empty eye sockets and watched as the fox passed her and walked on, looking back once in a while to point out that they were in a hurry and to see if she was following him. Reina decided that indeed following it would not be such a bad idea and in a quick pace they entered the high grass, leaving the sight of their not too far off pursuers.

Reina couldn't keep her eyes off of the animal. The small paws left no prints in the soft soul and it seemed to float just a mere centimetre above the ground like a ghost in the old stories that Tenma used to tell her.

When they reached the abandoned shack, Reina saw Kyousuke stand there, as expected, but was surprised to see Kirino Ranmaru there as well. The pink haired boy was dressed in dark clothes and he had a bag over his shoulder that seemed to be quite heavy, seeing that the shoulder the bag hung on slumped downwards. Suddenly, she remembered that Kyousuke had told her that Kirino was at the center of everything. She hadn't understood then, but now, she did. He would be the one to smuggle them away and give them shelter.

Kirino just smiled and pointed at the fox in front of Reina's feet.

"I see you found your companion?" He said, seemingly amused. Reina was not so happy about the situation and snapped at him as best as she could, as she was still catching her breath.

"I just... I just ran from... all the villagers. I just left... everything that I knew behind... and you have the guts... to ask me about a damn ghost like fox... that appeared out of nowhere!" Her voice had risen from a soft whisper to the point where she was yelling at Kirino and Kyousuke had to grab her arm to keep her from punching the pink haired boy.

"Reina, don't," he whispered, "We don't have a lot of time and he is our escort and friend from now on."

"Then you explain me what this animal is! I want to know what saved my life!" Reina said harshly but Kirino interrupted.

"Everything will be explained once we reach our destination. But now, it is of the least importance. You and Kyousuke need to get out of here safely and it is my responsibility that it happens."

Kirino was right. Reina could hear that the voices of the villagers had closed in on them already.

"Okay," sighed Kirino as he turned his palms upwards, "Only move when I say you can." And without a warning, Reina's and Kyousuke's sights started to blur and it took a moment for them to realize that Kirino was creating mist with his own hands. The cloud of tiny water droplets expanded and eventually covered an area of about 30 meters and was almost as thick as a solid wall.

"Follow me," Kirino said as he started to run from the wooden shack, Reina and Tsurugi in his wake, while the fox stayed behind and crept through the mist towards the villagers who were out for the two witches who had escaped. Reina was surprised. Kirino was a witch? Well, that certainly made a good plot twist.

After an hour of running, resting, walking and running again, the trio had reached the edge of the Old Forest by sunset. Kirino was about to walk on when he saw Kyousuke hesitate to enter the forest.

"What's wrong?" He asked the golden eyed boy with his head tilted as if mocking him. Reina looked at Tsurugi worried as he shook his head, shaking off any hesitant thought that had crept into his mind.

"Nothing," he said. Kirino nodded approvingly and the three of them passed the first line of trees, disappearing from sight.

* * *

Back in the village, in an empty bar, sat a young girl with red hair and green eyes. Her skirt was dirty and her hair disheveled and messy. In front of her was an empty bottle of wine and beside her on the table lied two wooden dice.

"They better get out of here safe," she mumbled with a heavy tongue, "because if they don't, I'll make sure they're dead before Kageyama will have the chance to execute them."

_I curse your adaptation_

* * *

**I'm so sorry I didn't introduce any new OC's in this chapter, but this part of the story just needed to be covered! The next chapter will be up in about a week or so. I already finished it but I'm going to proofread it and take out any mistakes and add some thing here and there. Anyway, it shouldn't take too long!**

**You know the drill, REVIEW!**

**Xx Riley**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yo everyone! Here's the next chapter for Fear the Witches.**

**Again a humongous thank you to all you reviewers! Your reviews never fail to make me smile. I'm actually still surprised that this story is actually quite popular.. All thanks to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Yes! Everything is mine, of course! (Note the sarcasm.. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu)**

* * *

Meigou Yougan wasn't a really big fan of people and social contact, so why was he sitting in the house of the butcher and his apprentice? The answer was simple, food and hunger. The 16 year old boy had not eaten in two days and had almost fainted from hunger in the middle of the street that was filled with people on their way to a so called witch's house. The butcher's boy had passed him at that exact moment and had taken on the responsibility of preventing him from collapsing and taking care of him. Now the boy and the butcher himself were sitting across the table looking at how Yougan was devouring some bread, cheese and a chunk of red meat. They didn't ask any questions, which felt as a relief to him as he didn't want to relive the events of the past years that had felt like a living hell.

After finishing his plate of food, when he pushed his chair back to leave, he was offered a bag of food which he gladly accepted and he thanked the butcher for his hospitality. The man laughed amically with his hands behind his head. It was definitely a carefree man.

"You should thank Yukimura," he said, "he is the one who found you and offered the help. I just prepared the food."

"Stop it, Fubuki," said the dark purple haired boy to his caretaker before he turned to Yougan, "Yeah, well, I hope to see you around."

Yougan could only nod. He was stunned by the trust he was given by these two people. They let him in their house without worrying that he would might steal something and they didn't ask any questions about his identity or origins. While stepping out on the street again, he confirmed that he felt a certain liking towards the butcher and his apprentice and he decided to return there someday, which may have been sooner than he originally thought.

Seeing a familiar face in the crowd, he ducked and fleed into a darkened alley. Daring to raise his head, he saw how the blue haired girl that he 'met' in an abandoned alleyway yesterday quickly paced and followed the path she had created for herself. Yougan couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at the sight of her entering the shop he had just left. Now, this wasn't suspicious at all, but the way the girl tried to avoid Yukimura was quite a sight to see through the opening between the stuts that supported the roof.

On his way through town, he came across many different people. He saw two blue haired boys sitting at the side of the road trying to pick some pockets. He saw a boy with a remarkable ponytail help a girl with long red hair that seemed to have too much to drink, while from a small distance, he saw to girls giggling at the clumsy actions of the boy while the redhead tried to stomp his foot with all her drunken accuracy. He saw the smith work the hardest he could. He saw two young women stand together in the comfortable shadows of a tree in the plaza. So many different people, however, they were all talking about the same thing: how was it possible that both witches had escaped yesterday's witch hunt?

"Dammit, Ryouma! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine and that I don't need you to stand straight up!" Midori shouted at Nishiki Ryouma. The boy had come in this morning, due to hearing some rumors about a teenage girl throwing a fit in the local bar, and had found Seto Midori throwing knives at the wall with deadly precision and an angry glare. She had mumbled something about safety, stupidity, time and how someone was going to find out about somebody being gone again. Nishiki had decided that it would be best to carefully take the knives from Midori's clamped fingers and take her to the plaza where she could put her head under the fountain to sober up.

"Ohyeah?," he said as he let go of her waist. Midori, much to her anger, was unable to find balance and dropped to the ground. Luckily for her, Nishiki could grab her waist again before she would have suffered a serious concussion by hitting her foggy head on the uneven pavement.

"You see my point? I rest my case."

"Hmpf," Midori huffed, "next time you pull a stunt like that, I will castrate you with a spoon!" And with that statement, Nishiki decided that holding on to Midori's waist was the smartest thing to do right now.

From a distance, the two girls, both dressed in long gowns depicting them as upper class, were watching the scene with great amusement. They knew that, even though she would never admit it, Midori appreciated Nishiki's presence. They weren't friends for nothing. Yamana Akane, Sorano Aoi and Seto Midori had been friends since young age but had grown apart a little when they were obliged to stay at home with their mothers to do chores while Midori had to work in the bar. It was on rare Sundays like these that they got to spend the day together but Aoi and Akane decided to pass on it, taking the situation into consideration, and also because they had information that neither the son of the Chef of Order, or the potty mouthed barman's daughter had.

In the morning sun, on the main road towards the village stood a girl dressed in a dark purple gown, that seemed to have sustained a lot of bad circumstances. Even though her right shoulder slumped under the weight of her bag, she didn't seem to be bothered by it and she sashayed her long blonde hair slowly. Maou Akuma was not someone who let small things such as a heavy bag be an obstacle for her.

Unbeknownst to the people walking down the road beside her, she was concentrating on her feet.

"There is some here...," Akuma mumbled to herself, grinning and continued to walk on and enter the village. She knew for sure that something or someone here held a connection to her past.

A few metres behind the place the young blonde had set foot, slowly walked a red haired boy with his head low, like he was trying to avoid being seen. His crouched figure was bent over slightly, hiding behind a woman with a bucket of apples and he saw how Akuma's pace had increased and how she had straightened her back. He had seen her once before like this, and that was when she knew something important was to be found.

_I curse your knowledge_

* * *

**I have to say I am quite content with this chapter.**

**Now, I know some of you may be getting quite impatient as to when their OC will appear. I'm doing my best to introduce them all as soon as possible! It just may take longer with some because it is convenient for the plot and I don't want the story to be rushed too much. I'm so sorry if your OC has not appeared yet.. just bear with me a little longer!**

**Anyway, I love to know what you guys thought of it! Let me know in your reviewand I''ll see ya next time on Fear the Witches!**

**Xx Riley**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I did not update for such a long time, but I was busy with school and my band. But finally, here's the new chapter of Fear The Witches!**

**Disclaimer: *spontanuously starts crying***

* * *

They had spend the night under the trees of the Old Forest and while putting her weight on her feet again, Reina could feel in her back that sleeping on the roots of an oak that had grown above ground wasn't a good option for her. Kyousuke seemed to have even more difficulties that her, seeing he lived in the biggest house in town and was used to a luxurious bed. Kirino, however, stretched and yawned like he hadn't slept this good in ages and took the bag with supplies, ready to continue their journey. The way was not long. From the place where they had fallen asleep and woken up, it took them about an hour to get to the wooden cottage.

Kirino had never seen Sakuma this surprised as he didn't expect the pink haired boy to be accompanied by two other teenagers. Kirino acted as a liaison between the two parties and introduced them to each other.

"Sakuma, these are Tsurugi Kyousuke and Narumi Reina. They were hunted down in the village and I managed to help them escape and bring them to you. Kyousuke is a witch who can manipulate schadows and Reina can freeze people's bodily fluids."

At this, Reina looked at Kirino conspicuously. She didn't remember ever telling him about her powers. Her eyes went from Kirino to Kyousuke and she realized that Kyousuke had probably told him. Kirino continued the introductions.

"Kyousuke, Reina, although you probably know him already, this is Sakuma Jirou, the one you will be living with for an indefinite period, together with Ranmyaku Tsuki."

Kirino noticed the absence of the black haired girl and it must have been written on his face because Sakuma saw it.

"She went off for a bit. You know how she is," he said before turning to the other teens, "Tsuki is a grumpy girl, so don't be bothered by her too much. She can be hard to reach and harsh, but she is calm and can be pleasant to be with."

Kyousuke had his doubts about this girl at the choice of the words 'can be'. Reina, however, didn't seem to notice and watched Sakuma with what looked like slight admiration.

"What is your power, Sakuma?"

Sakuma laughed and pointed at the eye patch that covered part of the right half of his face.

"I'm no witch. This defect in my eyes made the villagers think I was though."

Reina nodded. She knew his story because before her and Kyousuke, Sakuma was the only one who ever managed to escape the local witch hunt. The man managed to live there his whole life until a year ago, when his best friends died. One from a hunting accident, the other was hanged because of suspicions of witchcraft. If this was so, Reina wondered, how could the man still be smiling?

Tsuki knew they had been coming, she had seen them flee from the village. She had seen Kirino creating that wall of fog to confuse their pursuers. She had seen how the fox had appeared to the light blue haired girl with the black cloak. She smiled to herself when she felt a presence on her left shoulder. A large raven, emitting a soft glow, started to playfully pick at her face, without actually causing any damage.

"It seems we are not the only one."

Maou Akuma was not a trusting person. Quite the opposite really. No wonder she was constantly looking around, searching for possible escape routes. The girl on the other side of the table was watching her with curiosity.

"My name is Inoshishi Chikai. I live her with my father and my twin brother Kirito."

Akuma focused her uneasy eyes on the steaming tea in front of her. Why was this girl putting so much trust in her? She was just walking sitting at the side of the road when this girl walked out of a bar and came walking towards her. Maybe she was fleeing from the sudden yelling that came from inside the bar. The auburn haired girl didn't even seem to notice it. She just knelt in front of Akuma and took her by the hand, pulling her up.

"Did I look that miserable at the side of the road?" she asked.

"Yes you did," Chikai answered, "You were nibbling on a small piece of cheese while you just sat there, staring into oblivion. I could see that you were not from this village. Why did you come here, if I may ask?"

"Not that it is any of your business but I guess I'll get nowhere if I do not ask: I'm looking for someone. Ever heard of the name Karasu Mei?"

Chikai shook her head, "I'm afraid not, sorry. Maybe my brother knows, he is more socially active than me, so to speak. Speak of the devil."

At that moment the door flung open and Kirito was in the door opening with beside him Yamazaki Honoka.

Honoka was a brown haired girl with light blue tips tied together in a difficult manner. She had been in the village for two months now. It seemed she had lived in a cottage up in the mountains. No wonder she didn't function abnormally in this little society.

Kirito seemed a bit in distress as he was scratching his head frantically, a habit he had picked up when he was of young age.

"Chikai, you might wanna hear this."

_I curse your search_

* * *

**I must say, I'm not happy with this chapter. I tried to make a bit of plot progress and tried to introduce a new character but failed miserably. I"M SO SORRY! Next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**Review please!**

**Xx Riley**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I got so little reviews on the last chappie... Was it really that bad? Doesn't matter. What matters is that I got the new chapter of Fear the Witches out. Let's find out what Kirito has to say to his sissie Chikai! Since y'all so curious. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would let Kirino and Midori disappear from the show like they have, if I owned it... Nope... nope they wouldn't.**

* * *

"Chikai, you might want to hear this," Kirito said as he bent forward to catch his breath. Yamazaki Honoka, the brown haired girl next to him, didn't seem to seem tired or out of breath at all. She just smiled and waved at Chikai and the girl she didn't know who were sitting at the makeshift table in the living room. The girl, Maou Akuma, seemed rather secretive in her plain dress that was a dark purple color. She was holding her cup of tea tightly with two hands and she looked like she wanted to dive into it. She probably didn't prefer the company of more than one person. Well… Too bad!

Chikai jumped to her feet at the sudden entrance of her brother and his new friend, almost ripping her forest green gown in the process. What had happened that was so important that it needed to be told immediately?

"You Ignorant McGufferson," she mumbled as she walked towards her oxygen deprived twin, "Is knocking too difficult for you? I am here with a guest, okay? You scared her!"

"No he didn't," Akuma said as she slammed her tea on the table, "I shouldn't have come here in the first place. You! Blueberry! Do you know one Karasu Mei?" she addressed Kirito who was a bit taken aback by the sudden nickname.

"Ehm, no, never heard of someone carrying that name," he managed to blurt out.

"Shame." And with that last word. Akuma forcefully pushed past Kirito and Honoka and disappeared in the streets of everyday life.

"What was that all about?" Honoka asked rather herself than the people around her. Kirito decided to ignore the crazy girl that was just in their living quarters and turned to his sister again.

"Anyway, what I wanted to tell you: we need your help, we as in me, Honoka, Aoi and Akane. Midori and her dad aren't doing very well and they won't listen to us. Midori especially not to me, but you are her best friend."

"What happened?" Chikai asked worriedly.

"I think Midori can perfectly explain herself," Kirito grinned.

There was not much left of the expensive glass window the local bar had once had. Several broken bottles laid on the other side of the road. From outside, Chikai could hear the deep voice of Seto Yota and his fierce daughter cursing followed by the delicate voices of Yamana Akane and Sorano Aoi trying to calm the brawlers down. Chikai didn't know what had happened but it must be bad. Father and daughter, though very much alike, never lashed out this big together at the same time. Chikai worried for her friend, and it was that bit of worry that pushed her through the bar's door when the screaming and cursing had ceased.

The interior of the bar was a mess. Broken bottles everywhere, alcohol dripped from the cracked counter and tables and chairs were upside down. On one table sat Midori next to her father with her head on his shoulder and his arms around her in a protective manner. Aoi and Akane stood patting their shoulders trying to ease their thoughts. When Chikai, Kirito and Honoka entered, they all looked up. Akane left Midori's shoulder and walked towards Kirito.

"Can you take it from here?," she asked him in her trademark soft voice, "I need to get home to cook dinner," and she left. Kirito wasn't able to answer. The softening look in the chestnut haired girl made his stomach churn and his throat shut itself. What was wrong with him?

"Chikai! You can't believe what the bastards are going to do to me!" Midori yelled at the shoemaker's daughter, "They're marrying me off. They're making me marry Nishiki!"

She should have seen this coming. It was normal that at the age of 16, girls were expected to have found a fitting husband. If that is not the case, the girl is married off to a random man in the village. The fact that that boy would be Nishiki wasn't really problem in this case. The two took a liking to each other and didn't try to fracture each other's bones all the time like Midori and Kirito. The problem laid in two aspects. One: Midori was too close with her father. They were and inseparable duo and the love between them was like nothing Chikai had ever seen before. If Midori married Nishiki she would have to move out of her father's house and she would not be allowed to do the work she did in the bar as a married woman. She loved the work. Second: getting married meant having children. Before the age of 18, a child had to be delivered. Midori had always talked about never having children and discovering the world on her own. The idea of having to have children with Nishiki probably scared her to death.

"When's the wedding?" Chikai asked. Seto Yota sighed.

"In two days."

* * *

For most girls, their wedding day was the most beautiful days of their lives. Not for Midori. For Midori, marriage meant imprisonment. As the day came closer, the girls around her became more excited about her wedding than herself. She had not spoken to Nishiki before the wedding. The thought of having to live with him the rest of her life made her sick in the stomach. She had not eaten the last two days but she did not feel any hunger. Her father was in a state just as bad. He was going to lose his precious daughter to the son of the Chief of Order and the day came closer with every minute.

* * *

Kirino came home to the sound of church bells on a early evening. His mission to bring Reina and Kyousuke to safety was a success and he was convinced that Sakuma and Tsuki were very able to take care of their new companions. The group in the Old Forest was growing. The process was set in motion, Kirino knew. It wouldn't be long before the witches would not stand down anymore to the threats of normal human beings. Anger can do so much to a person. Kirino had to admit that he himself felt anger towards the villagers. They chased innocent people around to have them killed for crimes they did not commit or out of fear for the amazing abilities that hide inside the bodies of countless people. Kirino knew he was not the only one left in the village. There must be about 20 more, in a village of five hundred and fifty inhabitants. The tricky part was that he did not know who were the witches in the village. He was searching for them, trying to bring them together in a safe place, away from the hateful eyes of normal human beings.

Why wouldn't those church bells stop chiming?

_I curse your imprisonment_

* * *

**OMG Midori and Nishiki getting married! I ship them so hard... *blush*. No new OC's this chapter but there is a little foreshadowing in the part with Kirino coming back to town. **

**Next time on Fear the Witches: Midori's and Nishiki's wedding and Tsuki brings a new member to the party in the Old Forest! **

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Xx Riley**


End file.
